User talk:W.C. the Producer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Watercla page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 15:37, July 2, 2012 Sorry I had to change Meaty back to Kooka, but some idiot vandal kept putting Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force on that page because of it. Lord O' Darkness 18:12, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ban Fine, I understand. But it wasn't all my fault. This idiot kept undoing my actions seconds after I fixed i''t and putting his vandalism back on the page! I was growing tired of it and desperately wanted to stop him. I didn't know it would get deleted. - Lord O' Darkness 18:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I know about the vandal, but that doesn't mean you can rename my character. Now I have to do a lot of work just to turn it back. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 18:39, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks But if you're still not making me admin, you forgot to erase my username from the list of administrators. Lord O' Darkness 18:57, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I added you to administrators-but not only that-bureaucrat! I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 18:59, July 3, 2012 (UTC) DON'T DELETE JOSH FROM EPISODES! I WANT HIM TO BE WHERE I WANT HIM! JOSH IS MY OC! Don't ever delete him. This is for the removal from April Showers. Add him back there, NOW! And let him STAY THERE! Why can't you allow people to edit their OCs into episodes huh? >:( Josh needs another appearance you know!RespectTheDisney5 23:55, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Because it's not your episode. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 16:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) LET HAWKEYE STAY IN "Flippy and his Twenty"! Look! Flippy kills Hawkeye in the episode okay!? >:( LET HER STAY THERE! I am going to add her into the episode again and you must not remove her. Comprende? RespectTheDisney5 09:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) NO. NOW STOP IT! MY CHARACTER! I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. RespectTheDisney5, please stop. Take a chill pill and you will be fine. As I already said, Waterclam and LOD (Lord O'Darkness) are becoming admins soon. 'There is a dinosaur in your bed.' 'You're screwed. 16:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC)' I HAD ENOUGH! I had about ENOUGH of your meddling! I just make a London-related episode then! (for the edit in Fates around the World) That will make satisfied!! >:( RespectTheDisney5 18:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) WTF WTF dude why did you delete what respactthedisney5 did !?!? I was fine with now could you put it back in there ?Loveh 20:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Loveh I apologise and about Nippy I'm sorry for my outbursts. I listened to Savaughn's advice and from now one, I will ask you if I can put characters into episodes which I didn't create. Handshake? I got another question for you. If Nippy flips out, what caused her to flip out for the first time in her life? Was she in war? It better not be the same war as Flippy or else she is a definite Flippy-sue. RespectTheDisney5 21:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I got a new rule and you could establish it New rule! Rule: Always add screenshots of episodes to make sure people know what they are about. RespectTheDisney5 22:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Wondering Is it okay if I Make pic of season 2 charcter that are shown in the list of episodes Danielsecond 01:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Asking a favor This weekend, my family will be going to a cottage. So if any new episodes appear while I'm gone, can you please add them to the list of episodes? Lord O' Darkness 16:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 23:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Weird and I have an idea to get myself out of your's and LOD's heads Funny, You're called Waterclam and I'm drinking water right now. Ironic isn't it. I know a solution to curb my Josh obsession, I could create a spinoff featuring Josh making his big pictures with 5 per episode. Some feature ones from the HTF fanon series such as the Helicopter (A Slight Breeze), Canoeist (The Golden Girls) and the Venus Fly Trap out of leaves (Watch your Weeds). It could also have an owl called Wisdom crediting the picture and making jokes about them. RespectTheDisney5 16:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, funny and ironic... That idea is brilliant! Especially the owl, lol. Go ahead, use it! I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 23:29, July 23, 2012 (UTC) mJosh's big pictures Josh makes his big pictures out of stuff around a particular place. Some are painted and some are made of salt or sand. But NOT DRAWN on feeble pieces of paper! Josh's most recent BP (Big picture) was a desktop fan at a home/hardware store. It is from my recent episode "I'm a Fan of You!". Can you add it to the list of episodes in the Season 18 part and think of a funny short summary for the episode? Anyway, what happened to Lord O'Darkness? I seen no replies from him recently. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 17:32, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, fine. And LOD, if you look up in my earlier talk page messages, his family was staying in a cottage for the weekend. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 15:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Block I was wondering why i got banned on the HTF wiki. Did i do something wrong? here is the problem. The kill was made by Waterclam. *Reason given: VAN-DAL-IS-M *Start of kill: 22:31, July 30, 2012 *Expiry of kill: infinite *Intended killed: Zack4812 *Block ID: #663 *Current IP address: 70.67.240.151 What did i do? ~Zack You put so many UNEXISTANT UNNEEDED CATEGORIES on all the character pages. It took me forever to undo all of it. That's why it is never-ending. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 01:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you what I say to Zack: GOOD RIDDANCE!!!! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 07:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) What? LOD is inactive again. UGH. WHY!? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 08:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) You can't expect someone to be online all the time. I'm sometimes going inactive. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 21:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) What could be better than Toothy's party What could be better than Toothy throwing a party is that he could be invited to a birthday party for his best friend Josh. Josh is not seen much in the episode because he is busy making a picture of something that caught his inspiration. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 06:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You better not be telling me that you changed the plot. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 22:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) HEY! YOU JERK! Now where am I supposed to put the tank picture? That's because I didn't put a gallery in my spinoff!! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) MAKE A NEW EPISODE! You have the ability to create your own episode. You don't have to add chars to other's eps and change the plots completely just to get a pic used. You make your own ep. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 23:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Gosh! You're so strict with me editing plots! What cri me is that? Here is my tank picture (right) RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Don't you guys ever stop fighting. --I am the leader Of TC Bramblestar (talk) 23:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) @Savaughn08 IKR? You two need to calm your tits. Signed, Brittonbubba 23:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I have made an episode called "Accidents Happen". HAPPY NOW?!!! RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hippy Hippy has both survived and died in a large portion of episodes. Is it really necessary to list the episodes he survives in, or could we just remove that from his bio? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure. It's getting tiring now. I might as well do the same thing with Lumpy on the canon wiki. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 02:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Enough is Enough Now that I think about it, Enough is Enough does seem short for a movie. Can I make it an episode of the TV series? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You also made some previous TV episodes like Holy Antlers (that's the only one I remember). Should we add those to the list of TV episodes? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Those are only 7 minutes long. They need to be at least 21 minutes long. Enough is Enough is more of a short episode. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 22:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Archive help Since my talk page is getting crowded, I tried to make archives for my messages, but failed. Can you help? Go to this page and fix the links. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Please help. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 11:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Great news Thanks to an ambitious request and replies from the other users, I've recently become the new admin of this wiki! I decided that it would take too long to move the content to the new wiki, so it would be better to improve this one instead. The best thing about it is that this wiki is secure once again. Thanks to the the wiki staff. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:39, October 27, 2012 (UTC) >:( Very well, you can put your episodes in Season 33. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 01:47, January 19, 2013 (UTC) So what was with the absence? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:33, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Running in a Shadow Can you finish this episode as soon as you come back? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I once made the episode but my darn connection cut it off and I had to start over-I'll try to make it whenever I can, kay? I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. If you're having problems with the plot, here's a tip: Try not to make it too complicated. --Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Vote or Die You probably meant to say ''Voting ends MAY 15. because March already passed. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Oops, lol, I meant May, sorry. XD I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. Cyclops You know you'll have to make a page for Cyclops since he's a cameo character. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I know, I will ASAP. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. Movy How come you removed the image I made for her? You're saying only YOU can make pictures of Movy? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) No, it's just you messed up Movy's look a bit too much. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. Spoke He hasn't appeared in a while. So I kinda thought of making this episode called "Never Spoke of It", where Splendid reveals Spoke has gone missing for sometime and Binky (possibly a few other fans) sets off to look for him. Reply your thoughts. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC)